


Coins

by orphan_account



Series: A Collection of Police AUs for my lil Group [1]
Category: ClassicPsy|Psynocide RPF
Genre: Brotherly Relationship, But this, Ficlet, Gen, Police AU, but like hell if im not going to try, coin tricks are mentioned, i actually don't know how to tag this, i mean i guess its a setup for more stuff, it's just a bunch of words really, there's basically no plot, there's nothing, this isn't much of anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lil snippet of life in the Police Department.





	Coins

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if I should put all of these under one work or have them separated in a series, but for now, I guess I'll go with series.

A coin clatters onto a table, “Goddamn it,” the detective sighs.

Across from him, another sits, “You know you could just do your work, Kat.”

Picking up the coin Kat brings to roll it across his fingers again, “Paperwork is so boring though,” he whins.

The other detective rolls his eyes, “We still have to do it and I’m not finishing this report on my own,” A pointed look is shot Kat’s way.

Pocketing the coin and then throwing his hands up in surrender saying, “Alright, alright. I guess I’ll take the interrogation?”

“And the arrest, I got the investigation itself and we both know how much lengthier that part is,” Kat nods so they both look back to their computers.

After a few moments another officer walks over, “Hey Isaac, Kat, we got a transfer and the captain wants one of you two to go and show them around. Toni would but they’re currently out,” The two brothers look up at the newcomer before sharing a look.

Their staring contest ends quickly with Kat losing, he sighs, “Alright I’ll do it. Thanks for letting me know Alpha,” he locks his computer quick before standing and moving to follow after Alpha.

Isaac yells after the two, “Try not to scare the newbie!”

Kat only graces him with a middle finger.

He chuckles and turns back to his part of the report for the brothers’ latest case, mumbling to himself, “Unfortunately this won’t write itself.”

* * *

Leaning against the plain grey wall, Kat pulls his coin and practices a couple of tricks while waiting outside the captain's office for the new transfer. He sees the transfer walking towards the door so he tries to see if he can time catching his coin with the door opening. But the person on the other side stops briefly; throwing his timing off. He scowls and pockets the coin again. Maybe another time.

The door finally opens and the transfer steps out. Kat pushes himself off the wall, “Yo, Guess I’m the one showing you around.”

The transfer nods and steps forward, “Okay, lead the way.”

Kat then begins to walk off pointing out the different areas in the building. After a half hour or so the tour comes to an end and the two hands over to where Toni and the newbie would sit.

“And that’s probably your desk, everyone sits across their usual partner after all. Toni should be coming back from whatever case their currently on soon, so just wait here. Anywho I got a report that’s, unfortunately, calling my name so see ya mate,” Kat gives a small two-fingered salute before turning around and heading back to his desk, coin once again finding a place in his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Any thoughts or critique is greatly appreciated.


End file.
